


Third time lucky

by Laura_Sinele



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux is So Done, Banter, Boot Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Leather Kink, Mild Kink, Other, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Trust, Unresolved Emotional Tension, although for their standards it might count as comfort, this could be the begining of yet another long-ish kylux, very subtly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Sinele/pseuds/Laura_Sinele
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren went on a one-man mission. Things went awry and the High Command sends Hux to retrieve him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951714
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fictober20





	Third time lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr event Fictober, prompt 4: 'That didn't stop you before'
> 
> I aimed for short and subtle, but I'm afraid I tried to fit too many constipated feelings in there. I hope it works!

He had lost track of time inside that blasted rebel base. He had taken them all down and was ready to leave once he made sure the scavenger girl wasn’t there. He hadn’t been expecting the explosion, an uncharacteristic move from the rebellion to have a self-destruction system. Sitting on the floor, leaning against a half knocked down wall, he closed his eyes and focused on his heartbeat. They would find him, eventually.

The steps that brought him back to consciousness, crushing the debris, were slow but determined. It was the sound of a pair of standard issue First Order boots, leather whispering death threats at each ticking step. By the time they stopped in front of him, Kylo already knew who was wearing them. 

'They sent you to get me? Alone?'

He knew the answer. His question was aimed to taunt. 

'They said it's my punishment for letting you run away. Apparently the Supreme Leader needs a care-taker and that honour fell onto me', replied Hux, exhaustion and disdain perspiring from his voice. Then, appraising an unmoving, close-eyed Kylo, he asked: 'How bad and how long?' 

'Bad enough. Three planetside days', said Kylo matter-of-factly. After a pause, he added. 'Why haven't you tried to kill me yet?'. This time there wasn't taunting in his words, but genuine curiosity, and perhaps a dare. 

'You are in no shape to defend yourself'. 

'That didn't stop you before'. 

'I have never tried to kill you before', lied Hux. 

'Technicalities. You have at least thought about it twice. On the Starkiller and in the Throne Room'. 

Kylo heard Hux step closer and crouch in front of him. He heard Hux's gloved hands picking up small pieces of concrete from the ground, and he heard him throw them away lazily for a few, long, silent minutes. 

'Are you reading my mind now, Supreme Leader? What am I thinking about?', Hux mumbled. 

He stood up then, and turned around, walking away from Kylo. As he did so, he spoke louder:

'Stand up and walk on your own. The Starkiller fiasco proved to us both I cannot carry your brutish frame for long. At least this time you are conscious'.

Kylo Ren spat a trickle of blood as he laughed feebly. He blinked his eyes open and saw Hux walking away into a cut-out of daylight. Using the wall for support, he stood up and limped after him, into the light. 

  
  



End file.
